


Down On My Knees

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Contracts, Dom Tony Stark, Light BDSM, M/M, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky is ready to take a new step in his relationship with Tony





	Down On My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Square: O5 - Signing A Contract for the WinterIron Bingo

Bucky’s hands were sure and steady as he removed his clothes piece by piece, folding and laying them out carefully, until he was completely naked. His skin pebbled up at the cool air that now had full access to every part of his body but it wasn’t uncomfortable. In fact the slight chill was a perfect counterpoint to his blood that felt like it was overheating at the thought of what he was about to do.

Sinking down to his knees on the plush carpet of his and Tony’s bedroom in the penthouse, palms on his thighs and back straight, Bucky took a moment to think over what had led him to this point. After so many years being forced to work for Hydra against his will Bucky had thought that he’d never get the chance for a normal life after his escape. Normal wasn’t for people like him that had been used as puppets for more decades than some people lived their whole lives. Normal wasn’t even what he would describe his life as being right now but it was everything that he could want and that was all he could ask for.

He and Tony had managed to overcome their pasts that had interconnected so horribly to find a slice of happiness in the world as it was today. That happiness had branched and grown into love that both would fight tooth and nail to keep. They had grown closer and shared things with one another that they hadn’t shared with anyone else before.

One thing that Bucky shared with Tony was his desire to try something new in the bedroom with Tony taking control of him and ordering him around to Tony’s whims and both of their pleasures. At the time Bucky hadn’t known that there was a specific name for that kind of play and could only talk in general terms about what exactly it was that he wanted from Tony. Tony on the other hand had some experience with the type of play Bucky wanted and had been a bit more hesitant to indulge in Bucky’s particular wish.

After spending so much of his life being forced to do the bidding of others, Tony hadn’t been sure that taking a submissive role like this would be in Bucky’s best interest. They had talked and Tony had calmly explained his hesitation. It wasn’t that he didn’t think that Bucky could handle it or that Bucky shouldn’t get a choice in the matter. Tony’s concern was that being in the headspace of a submissive, being given orders and told what to do and how to do it, would be too much like what Bucky’s life under Hydra had been like and he never wanted to remind his love of that time in his life or to have himself associated with Hydra in anyway in Bucky’s head.

Bucky had understood Tony’s fears and they had agreed to postpone any definitive decisions until they were both comfortable with how things would work. This kind of play needed to be fun and enjoyable for both of them and if it wasn’t than there was no way that they were going to do it.

It had taken months of talking, discussion, research, and planning but eventually they had both come to an agreement on how things could work out between them. Tony had drafted up a contract for the two of them which detailed everything they had discussed, kinks they enjoyed, things they wanted to try, hard limits, soft limits, safewords, anything and everything they could think of to keep them both safe while they played.

Tony had signed the contract before handing it to Bucky. He had explained that even though they had talked about this in length he still wanted Bucky to take some time to think about what was in the contract and only sign it when he was ready to start, knowing full well that either of them could end it at any time if it wasn’t working for them and there would be no hard feelings on the matter.

Bucky had done as Tony had asked knowing that his lover just wanted to make sure that he was safe and happy with all of the decisions that were being made. It was now two days later and the contract was sitting on the edge of the bed, Bucky’s signature bold underneath Tony’s as the soldier knelt on the floor waiting for his Dom to arrive so that they could begin.

Bucky didn’t have long to wait as the bedroom door was pushed open and Tony stepped inside, pausing when he saw what was waiting for him.

“Well isn’t this a treat,” Tony purred as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. “I promise to take such good care of you Sweetheart.”

Bucky’s heart swelled at the love that was clear in Tony’s voice and couldn’t wait for the two of them to get started.


End file.
